


Overthinking It

by Gloomier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: Kakashi struggles with telling Iruka he loves him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	Overthinking It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mouthful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188513) by [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream). 



Love.

Many would argue that Kakashi didn’t know what the word meant, or couldn’t comprehend it. He couldn’t count the numerous times he had unintentionally listened in on a conversation in a bar or someplace.

_ “You don’t want to get involved with the copy-nin, he’s dangerous.” _

_ “Hatake Kakashi is the friend killer, he couldn’t possibly care about anyone.” _

_ “Who could love one of the most cold-blooded shinobi out there?” _

Kakashi had heard it all. Stupid rumors cultivated by the many bloody years of his shinobi career.

Despite what people thought, and all the rumors that pegged him as some hardened, vicious monster, Kakashi still loved things.

He loved how delicious eggplant was in his miso soup, he loved his dogs, he loved romance novels and movies, he loved the village, he loved the plot of Icha Icha, he loved his irritating genin team, and he loved his sensei’s son.

Of all the things Kakashi loved, he loved Umino Iruka the most.

There wasn’t a single thing that Kakashi didn’t love about the man. 

If he wasn’t so horrible at writing, Kakashi would write songs and poems about how amazing Iruka was. He’d yell it from the rooftops. Kakashi would put even his boisterous best friend to shame with his loud overtures of affection.

The problem wasn’t the fear of the cruelty of humanity, he and Iruka kept their relationship professional outside their safe spaces. Iruka was a competent shinobi anyway, he could protect himself; Kakashi had an unquantifiable amount of faith in Iruka’s ability.

The problem was Kakashi didn’t know how to communicate to Iruka how much he loved him.

Iruka was so fucking easy to love, and Kakashi had fallen so fast for him he hadn’t even realized it right away. It left him reeling. But he was starting to believe that maybe his reputation had affected him more than he thought, or perhaps he was subconsciously afraid of the commitment that it meant. Kakashi didn’t really know, but he  _ hated _ it.

Kakashi sighed forlornly and buried his face into the back of Iruka’s neck. He tightened his arms around Iruka and squeezed his boyfriend back into him.

Tonight was movie night, and it was Iruka’s pick. Kakashi would have chosen a rom-com, but Iruka had chosen some older fantasy movie with samurai and magic. They had settled themselves on their big couch with a fluffy mound of pillows and a big bowl of popcorn. The pack was scattered around the living room sleeping or watching the movie right along with them.

“What’s wrong,” Iruka asked while he gently pinched one of Kakashi’s hands. “That’s the third depressing sigh I’ve heard from you in the last ten minutes.”

“I can’t help it, these special effects are ruining the movie,” Kakashi lied.

Iruka snorted, “I warned you it was going to be terrible. It’s a good movie otherwise.”

It really was a terrible movie. Kakashi didn’t like it, but the unexpected romantic bits did manage to take Kakashi’s breath away. They were well done, and honestly the only good part of the movie.

In truth, it was exactly how Iruka made him feel every damn time he smiled or said something even remotely affectionate. Kakashi lived for it. He’d die for it too. His heart was in danger of exploding even now.

Kakashi sighed— _ again. _

It was one sigh too many.

The room immediately quieted, the movie had been paused and Iruka was wiggling and turning in the ring of Kakashi’s arms.

“What’s up with you, Kakashi?” Iruka asked, giving Kakashi a firm look.

Gods, Iruka was unbearably handsome.

“Kakashi—”

“I love you!” Kakashi blurted out.

Iruka arched a brow, giving him a peculiar look.

Fuck. Kakashi knew he had said the wrong thing. He should have known—

“Well,  _ that _ took you long enough.”

“What?” Kakashi asked dumbly, staring wide-eyed at Iruka as he laughed.

It wasn’t  _ that _ funny.

“I was beginning to wonder when you were going to tell me you loved me,” Iruka elaborated as he wiped a tear from his eye, borne from his amused laughter.

“You knew?”

“Duh,” Iruka grinned, “You don’t bring me homemade bento for lunch every day that you’re home because you barely tolerate me.”

Okay, well… Kakashi couldn’t really refute that point. He enjoyed cooking, and he especially enjoyed cooking for Iruka. Iruka sucked at cooking, and it was a waste of money buying bento from the convenience store—not to mention gross.

While he was distracted, Iruka leaned in and kissed him breathless.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Time Will Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544454) by [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream)




End file.
